logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
El Once (Surodecia)
El Once (English: The Eleven) is one of the Surodecian major television networks, being owned by a Surodecian media company Mundo Once Media. The network is headquartered in Borvis, Frentia, with major production facilities and operations in Borvis and Acora, Acora Province. Universidad Católica de Surodecia Televisión 1959-1969 In March 1st, 1959, El Once was launched as Universidad Católica de Surodecia Televisión, known as acronyms UCS Televisión and UCSTV. UCS Televisión was fully-owned and operated by Pontificial Catholic University of Surodecia and offered one of Surodecian major newspaper publishers, El Mundo's news programs, such as Teleonce. 1969-1977 In March 31th, 1969, UCS Televisión introduced the new logo. The basis was used for 34 years, until 2004. UCS 10th.svg|10th anniversary logo (1969). UCS 1969 ID.svg|Network ID (1969). UCS 1970 ID.svg|Network ID (1970). UCS 1969 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1969, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1970 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1970, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 1977-1998 In March 28th, 1977, when the color broadcasting was started, UCS Televisión updated the logo. The design was slightly changed, and inspired by a Neurcasian television network Independent Broadcasting System's logo. This logo was the same design with the rainbow-colored ring, but the former logo was only used as one-color variant. The logo is the longest-lived logo in the El Once's history. UCS 20th.svg|20th anniversary logo (1979). UCS 1977 ID.svg|Network ID (1977). UCS 1979 ID.svg|Network ID (1979). UCS 1980 ID.svg|Network ID (1980). UCS 1981 ID.svg|Network ID (1981). UCS 1985 ID.svg|Network ID (1985). UCS 1987 ID.svg|Network ID (1987). UCS 1988 ID.svg|Network ID (1988). UCS 1996 ID.svg|Network ID (1996). UCS 1977 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1977, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1979 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1979, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1980 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1980, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1981 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1981, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1985 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1985, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1987 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1987, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1988 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1988, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1996 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1996, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Red UCS 1998-2004 In March 30th, 1998, 21 years later, UCS Televisión renamed the name to Red UCS (English: UCS Network) and updated the logo, into the new dimensional design. Red UCS also introduced the new slogan, El Canal Que Ves (English: The Channel That You Do Watch). The logo was designed by a Surodecian design agancy, Studio 1. Daniel González, the president of Studio 1 at the time said "For the 40 years, the graphic technology has been evolved. So now, we made the new logo for Red UCS, one of major television networks as its culmination. The logo is made from a sphere, and its colorful inside, which inherited the previous logo's feature represents Red UCS' brilliant emotions.". UCS 40th.svg|40th anniversary logo (1999). UCS 1998 ID.svg|Network ID (1998). UCS 1999 ID.svg|Network ID (1999). UCS 2000 ID.svg|Network ID (2000). UCS 2001 ID.svg|Network ID (2001). UCS 2003 ID.svg|Network ID (2003). UCS 1999 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (1999). UCS 2001 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2001). UCS 2003 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2003). UCS 1998 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1998, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1999 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1999, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 2000 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2000, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 2001 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2001, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 2003 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2003, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 1999 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (1999, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 2001 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (2001, 2009 and 2014 recreation). UCS 2003 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (2003, 2009 and 2014 recreation). El Once 2004-2014 2004-2009 In 2004, when Red UCS was privatized and acquired by El Mundo, former one of owners of TVC, Red UCS dropped the longest-used "UCS" name since the launch and renamed the name again to El Once and introduced its new logo and the new slogan, Sea Feliz (English: Be Happy). The logo was only colored by black and white and designed by an another design agency, Magia Design. The new name, El Once is came from its own channel number. El Once 2005 ID.svg|Network ID (2005). El Once 2006 ID.svg|Network ID (2006). El Once 2005 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2005). El Once 2006 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2006). El Once 2005 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2005, 2009 and 2014 recreation). El Once 2006 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2006, 2009 and 2014 recreation). El Once 2005 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (2005, 2009 and 2014 recreation). El Once 2006 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (2006, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 2009-2014 In March 30th, 2009, when its HD simulcast was launched, El Once updated its logo into the new dimensional design. El Once HD 2009.svg|HD logo (2009-2012). El Once HD 2012.svg|HD logo (2012-2014). El Once 50th.svg|50th anniversary logo (2009). El Once 2010 ID.svg|Network ID (2010). El Once 2012 ID.svg|Network ID (2012). El Once 2010 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2010). El Once 2012 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2012). 2014-present In March 31th, 2014, following the 55th anniversary, El Once updated the logo into the new flat design. El Once restarted to use its spectrum color for the logo, like the 1977 and 1998 logos. The logo was designed by Studio 1, who designed the 1998 logo. El Once HD.svg|HD logo (2014-2017). El Once ID.svg|Network ID (2015). El Once commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2015). Category:Television channels in Surodecia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Mundo Once Media Category:Surodecia Category:Television